Darkness Flame
by Wolf-black-flame
Summary: AU story.The boys are in a band, Koenma is their manager. Koenma thinks adding a new member to the band will boost their ratings. How will the boys react to the new member? Work in progrees, better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Mk…AU story. Your authoress Alena, is extremely bored, and it's like midnight. I have to get up at six…. So yeah, I'm writing. The boys are in a band, Koenma is the manager, and he thinks that the band needs a feminine touch. How are the boys going to react? And yeah, I'm using an OC character. I don't know if there will actually be an relationships… Probably HieiXOC. KuramaXYukina, and YuskueXKeiko, and KuwabaraXBotan. Sorry, I love those couples. Still deciding though.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Koenma… What are we doing here?" Hiei asked flatly. He was reclining back in his chair, watching the room dully. Well, more he was watching his boss dully. Koenma had called this meeting, and the entire band was here. Yes, band. A heavy metal band called Darkness Flame, to be more exact.

Introducing the band members:

Hiei. He was about five foot five. The shortest of the entire band. He had jet black hair, with eclectic blue tips. His hair somehow managed to stand straight up without gel, but was still extremely soft. The white streak that followed the outline of his hair, just about his bangs was new, but just added to his punk, badass look. This look was of course helped by low hanging baggy black pants that were tucked into combat boots and, held up by two white leather belts, over a studded black belt, and a ripped black tee shirt. His eyes were a clear brown color, that in the right light, actually managed to look red. His left ear was home to a silver hoop, and a gauge in the cartilage. Lead vocals. 

Next, Yuskue. A good two inches taller than Hiei, putting the boy at about five foot seven. Second shortest in the band. Yuskue's hair was naturally black, but had red highlights going through it. It was gelled back like usual, using insane amounts of gel, which had to cost him a fortune. On the rare occasion that his hair wasn't gelled back, like when they were performing, his bangs hung loosely into his eyes, or his hair creating half inch long spikes when the time was taken to create the hair style. Skin tight, black leather pants, with leather boots, and a blood red, silk button down shirt gave him a sexy, yet somehow sophisticated look. The two silver curved barbells that went through his eyebrow should have thrown off the sophisticated look, but Yuskue pulled if off. Lead guitar.

Kurama. Some would call him a pretty boy. Standing at a respectable five foot nine, Kurama's blood red hair hung nearly to his waist, and was tipped with silver. With his slender physic, and long hair it wasn't hard to mistake Kurama for a pretty boy. And Kurama was a good, respectably boy in school with grades that would give anyone who'd seen him on stage a heart attack, and respecting his elders for the most part. But his ripped, baggy jeans, and black AC/DC tee-shirt gave him a dangerous edge, added to by the two stud in his left ear lobe. His startling green eyes were always alert and extremely intelligent. Bass guitar.

Lastly, Kuwabara. The tallest of the group, and an almost towering six foot one. Kuwabara really didn't have to try hard to pass for a thug, but he was probably the most kind hearted out of the whole group. In conservative plain blue jeans, and a white tee-shirt Kuwabara wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he and Yuskue had been friends since the two knew how to interact with another person. His almost orange hair was slicked back into what some would call an Elvis hair do. He was the only band member lacking in piercings of any kind. Drums.

So, now that we've been acquainted with the band, we'll focus more on their current situation. Koenma was the band's manager. Well… Co-manager. The only reason he had anything to do with the band was advertising. His father owned the Reikei music company, but Koenma was close to the band because he'd gone to school with Kurama before he'd graduated. Koenma was a senior when Kurama was a freshmen, so he when Kurama and his band had come into the business, he'd taken the chance to be a part of it. The real band manager, Botan had just been assigned by the company. The bubbly woman, with bright blue hair, and cotton candy colored eyes was energetic, and the exact opposite of what you'd expect to see working with a metal band. It was amazing anyone in the band was still wearing black.

Now, as said before, Koenma was more into the advertisement of the band. And, he had noticed that the band had been having less people coming to their shows as of late. Koenma was convinced that he had a solution for that. So, that brings us up to date with Hiei's question of what they're doing.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Well, I talked to my father about the lack of sales. We both agreed that a new band member would help boost sales. She should be here any minute."

That comment caused an uproar.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuskue snapped.

"Koenma, this isn't necessary." Kurama said calmly.

"What makes you think you can do this without asking us?" Hiei nearly growled out. Now, Kurama, Yuskue, and Hiei all spoke at the same time. Koenma was looking between them as Yuskue and Hiei continued to bombard him with questions. They both continued, and Koenma looked like he wanted to wet his pants. He knew this was going to happen, but he still needed to get it done.

Kurama finally spoke up. "You two. You have to stop talking so he can answer." Hiei and Yuskue went silent, glaring at the red head, before looking expectantly back at Koenma.

"Wait… You said she… You're adding a girl to our band?" Kuwabara asked slowly.

Koenma nodded rapidly before Hiei or Yuskue could start on another rant. "Yes. Dakotah is a girl. My father and I agreed that a female input will help the band's ratings. Botan is bringing her in soo…" Koenma was cut off from his little speech as a girl burst into the room. She had pale, pale skin, with purple hair that was obviously dyed. The dye was obvious because about an inch of her roots showed black, and the tips of her hair were blue. Her hair hung down to almost her calves. She was dressed in a black mini skirt that was probably a little too short to be appropriate, with black fishnet nylons, and knee high lace up leather boots, with two inch heels. The heels put her at about five foot four. Her black tank top had a purple cami underneath it, and the tears in the black shirt showed the purple.

"Oy, Koenma, what's up?" She asked, with a thick British accent. "I'm currently running from security. I out smarted them. Two were just really stupid and I managed to slip past them. The other one I sat and had a cigarette with, but I finally distracted him. But if they end up finding me, I need them to know I'm with you. Botan is currently talking to… Someone. I don't know who. Anyways," She trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I'm finally here. Is this your band?"

Koenma sighed, shaking his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Yes Dakotah, this is Darkness Flame. From politest to least polite, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yuskue and Hiei," He said, pointing them out in turn. "Boys, this is your new band member, Dakotah."

"Ello, boys." She said, turning to wave at the band, her dark blue eyes skipping over each of them in turn, memorizing their faces.

"Koenma, you're kidding." Hiei said flatly. "You don't really expect us to find a way to fit a girl into the band."

Dakotah gave Koenma a curious look. "That don't seem to be expecting me. If you didn't tell them I was joining the band, I don't expect you told them that I'm going to have to stay with one of them," She said, cocking her head to the side. She'd completely ignored Koenma's signs to stop, shut up, something. She smirked at the look on his face. "I'm going to take that as a no. Oh, this is marvelous. Blood marvelous."

"Did she just say, 'Bloody'?" Yuskue asked under his breath before, "Wait what? You're expecting us to include a new…." Yuskue trailed off, looking to Dakotah.

"Guitarist." Dakotah provided.

"Right, guitarist, into the band, but you also want us to accept the fact that she's a girl, and you want us to provide her with room and board?" He finished.

"I'm going to point out that the fact that I'm a girl makes absolutely no difference whatsoever, and that I just need a room, bathroom, ex cetera. I'll feed myself and whatnot. I'm sixteen, so I have my own car." Dakotah said simply. She could take care of herself very well. These boys didn't have to worry a hair on their pretty little heads, so long as she had somewhere to sleep. "I don't even really need a bed; a couch is just as well. I'm more just looking for a roof over my head." She added with a shrug.

"I'm sure my mother wont mind if you stay with us for a little while. We have an extra guest bedroom." Kurama offered.

"Nonsense Kurama. Your mother is getting married in a month. She doesn't need another teen in the house." A new, female voice came from the door that had been opened while no one was paying attention. "We have plenty of extra space, and my parents are leaving for the rest of the summer." A girl with light green hair entered the room, followed by a blue haired woman.

Botan, the girl with blue hair, followed the first girl. "That's probably a good idea. Plus, I'm sure Dakotah would be more comfortable in a house where there's at least one other girl her age."

Dakotah shook her head. "That's perfectly alright, but it is nice to have another girl in the house. I'm Dakotah. Thank you for so generously offering me your home."

"I'm Yukina, Hiei's sister." She said, smiling brightly, offering Dakotah her hand.

"Ah. That would explain the look of death he's giving me," Dakotah laughed, shaking hands with Yukina.

The small girl waved it off. "It's just something you have to get used to. He's always giving someone the look of death. It's just Hiei's thing to do."

"Well, if I'm living with him, I guess I'll have to get used to it, no?"

"That is very true. You must be famished and exhausted from your trip. All the way from England, was it?" Botan asked.

"Yeah.. London," Dakotah replied. "I'm really fine though. What's a couple days without sleep?"

Botan shook her head, taking the girl's arm, while Yukina took the other. "No, no. You need rest. We'll take you back to Yukina and Hiei's house, get you settled in and order some take out. We'll have some bonding time."

"What about the band," Dakotah said, looking almost desperately over her shoulder as she was dragged away.

"You'll get to know them too. Hiei, I expect you to be home for this. You too Kurama. And Yuskue, I'm inviting Keiko, so I'm sure she'll want to see you there." Yukina threw over her shoulder as she walked.

"Don't you miss out either Kuwabara. It would be such a pity." Botan added.

"Well, bye for now, I guess," Dakotah yelled back over her shoulder as she was dragged away by Yukina and Botan.

Hiei wanted until the door had closed behind the three girls, before glaring at Koenma. "I blame you for this entirely. What the hell are you thinking? We don't need a new member."

"Hey, Hiei at least she's hot. And hey, even in heals she's shorter than you." Yuskue said, laughing from where he was lounging in his chair. "But I do have to agree that we don't need another person in the band."

Koenma shook her head. "Don't turn this idea down until you've given it a chance. And you haven't even heard her play. You do that, and I think you'll find a place for her in the band."

"You sound very sure of yourself, Koenma," Kurama stated.

"I am. She used to be part of the Shinoby, but quit."

"Why'd she quit?" Kuwabara finally put some of his input into the conversation.

Koenma shrugged. "I have no idea, but I do know that she's one of the best guitar players I've ever met, and that's saying a lot since I know both Hiei and Kuronue."

The entire group went silent for a few seconds, thinking about the former guitar player. Kuronue is a long, dramatic story, but it's not a story for the moment. Hiei finally shook his head.

"Fine, Koenma. You think she's good enough, we'll see. If not, your ass in on the line," He snapped, with a growl, before pushing off the wall, and leaving the room. That was a signal that the meeting was dismissed. It wasn't any sort of spoken rule, but Hiei was the band leader. He was willing to give this girl a chance, so everyone was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There's chapter one…. Please read and review. It wasn't the greatest, just sorta setting the scene and what not…. Eh. It's developing and it's three in the morning. I just needed to write. Pretty decent for being written in two hours. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally chapter two. Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did, it would be a very different show…. Well, pretty different.

Warnings: Lots, and lots of sexual innuendos, and what not. If you don't like it, get over it, or don't read.

"Blah" – Speech

_Blah _- Memories

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dakotah let out a slightly frustrated sigh. She was finally alone in the room she was using at Yukina and Hiei's house. Their mother had welcomed her with open arms. Well, as much as she could welcome her while rushing out the door. She'd been on her way to a business meeting in Hawaii, and would be gone for about three weeks. After that quick introduction, Botan and Yukina had called their friends Keiko and Shizuru. The four had planned some big, extravagant movie night for their 'bonding time'. Dakotah had argued, and almost pleaded that it wasn't necessary, but she really didn't have the energy to find a good reason not to have people over. It was Yukina's house after all. So, she'd begged that she needed to get some rest before people showed up since it wouldn't be for a couple of hours. That's how Dakotah ended up in her room.

Her boots were on the floor next to the bed, along with the skirt she'd been wearing. Dakotah had replaced her skirt with a pair of black shorts that really didn't cover much more than the skirt had. She hadn't bothered taking off the fishnets, or the shirt. She just really was not a modest person, and didn't care who say her in whatever state of dress or… lack there of she was in. Because of this, she didn't notice, and wouldn't have cared that someone was standing in her open door. She just plugged in a little iPod player, and drifted into her own little world.

Hiei had been fully prepared to just go in and grudgingly ask Dakotah what type of pizza she wanted, on Yukina's orders to 'be nice, and act like you interact with people out side of your band'. Hiei had snorted, shaking his head. He didn't really talk to anyone, even in the band so it didn't really make a difference. But for Yukina's sake, Hiei was going to be… Decent to her. Nice just wasn't something he did well. But, Hiei had paused in Dakotah's doorway, watching her as the music started. She kept one hand gripped on the desk, while the other arm straight out to the side. Her feet were prepped in second dance position for ballet. Hiei recognized second position from all the times Yukina had harassed him and tried to teach him ballet.

He watched Dakotas a as she carefully extended her leg in a little half kick, bending her knee and keeping her toes pointed, and about forty-five degrees from her body, then again at about ninety degrees, without touching the floor, and again and about one hundred forty-five degrees from her body. Dakotah's foot rested lightly on the ground for a moment, but for she kicked again, forcefully, and keeping her leg straight, catching her foot with the hand that had been against the desk. She shifted her foot on the floor a bit so her legs were a straight line. Hiei frowned a bit as she started to repeat the process on the other side.

"Onna, what are you doing?" He asked finally, as Dakotah just got herself into her little line in the air.

Dakotah shook her head a bit, failing to get all the hair out of the way, and just sighing. "I'm stretching. I'm a dancer." She said, releasing her leg and letting it down slowly. She took a deep breath, listening to the music for a moment, before dropping into a center split on the floor. "Why?" Dakotah finally managed to get some of her hair out of her face a she leaned forward, her chin resting on her hands, which were on the ground.

"One, you're wearing fishnets. Most people are concerned about those tearing."

Dakotah just laughed, leaning to grab her right foot. "I buy strong fishnets. This brand, you could have sex while wearing these, and you don't even get a snag. Trust me, I know."

"Porn star material right there." Hiei said, leaning against the door frame.

Dakotah frowned at him as she shifted to stretch the other leg. "Maybe so. They're strong fishnet. I do believe you had a second question?"

Hiei shook his head. "Not so much a question as, a statement. That is unnatural. Something should be broken."

Dakotah grinned, running her tongue along her teeth, flashing the bright sliver bar there. "It's absolutely amazing for sex. Just wait until you get with a girl who can do _every single position._" She muttered, with a small groan as she leaned backwards, her hands touching the ground, while still in a perfect split. This mini back bend bared most of her stomach to Hiei's view. She was pale, and toned, two belly button rings sparkled in the light of the room.

"How many piercings do you have?" He asked randomly, watching the muscles under Dakotah's skin ripple as she lifted herself backup, tucking her legs comfortably under her.

"Uh… Tongue twice, belly button twice, ears like… eleven times, my noses, eyebrow, both nipples, and another so… twenty, all together." She said with a shrug, standing in easy, liquid movements. She stretched her arms quickly, looking at Hiei. "So.. Are we just here to watch me stretch, or just passing by?" Hiei blinked.

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

Dakotah shrugged. "Vegetarian, if no one minds. Meat is yucky." She said, shaking her head, and sticking her tongue out and making a face.

"You sound almost exactly like Kuronue. He wouldn't eat meat." Hiei said, without even thinking about it. Touchy subject now…. Kuronue came up all the time, but it was still a touchy subject.

Dakotah gave him an odd look. "Your old guitarist? He was a vegetarian? Nice. Most rocker boys wouldn't think it was cool enough to not eat meat." As tempted as she was to ask what exactly had happened with Kuronue, she got the feeling it wouldn't be well accepted by Hiei. Koenma had warned her that Hiei didn't like to talk about that situation so she could wait. Possibly try and get it out of Kurama or Yuskue. Maybe Kuwabara… He'd seemed pretty open.

"He liked to stick out. The girls are going to love you for this. Killing animals is _so_ horrible." Hiei muttered, rolling his eyes.

_Yuskue shook his head at Kuronue. "You can't just never eat meat. It's impossible."_

_Kuronue laughed, shaking his black hair over his shoulders. "No. I haven't had meat since I was eight. I'm fifteen now." He said seriously, earning a laugh from his fellow band members._

"_Really, Kuronue? That's dedication." Kurama said easily._

_Hiei rolled his eyes. "I swear you do things just because you know the girls adore you for it. No meat, and you're into guys. I don't even see what you get out it."_

_Kuronue laughed. "What are you talking about? Hell yeah I get something out of. They take me shopping with them, we check out guys together, and see chick flicks. It's great. They're so much more understanding than you hooligans."_

"_Yeah, yeah Kuronue. You may know how to fit in with the girls, but I know how to win a girl's heart." Kuwabara said. "My love Botan and I will never be separated."_

_Yuskue shook his head. "Yeah, right. You just know how to get into a girl's pants." Kuwabara gave him a glared, while the others just laughed. "And Kuronue, you just love to stand out. It's like your goal in life."_

"_No, it's my second goal in life. My first is to get laid as often as possible. Typical rock star, right," Kuronue asked, earning laughs from everyone…_

Dakotah just grinned at him, doing a quick front hand spring, landing lightly in front of Hiei. "And you obviously don't mind to stick out either. Unless you need to get dressed or something we can go down stairs. Everyone is here already."

Dakotah glanced down at her outfit. "I am dressed."

Hiei nodded. "Uh-huh. Let's get going then," Dakotah nodded, following Hiei out of her room, and towards the stairs.

"So, everyone? Like… The whole band? Plus Botan and Yukina?"

"The band, Botan and Yukina, Yuskue's girl friend, and Kuwabara's older sister Maybe Koenma," Dakotah made a somewhat strangled noise. "You alright?"

Dakotah shook her head. "Yeah. I just don't like people most of the time." She gave him a tired smile as they walked down the steps. "Kind of odd, for a girl who's trying to make it as a rock star, I know, but I get nervous."

"It's actually not unusual," Hiei informed her. "But, our contact with people is kept at a minimum. These are just people you have to get used to because they're always here. Yukina has made our house into a gathering ground." Hiei paused for a moment. "I really don't like it."

"Yeah. Your sister seems like a good social butterfly. Sorry about intruding on your home. I'd stay in a hotel but they think sixteen is too young…."

Hiei shook his head. "You're part of the band. You need a place to stay." Before the two of them could continue their conversation, they got down the stairs and Dakotah was pounced on by Botan.

"Oh, you look so cute! Let's go, everyone's here." Dakotah made helpless noise as she was dragged away. Hiei smirked, shaking his head as Yukina snagged his arm, dragging him into the room too. "Dakotah, this is Keiko, and Shizuru. You guys, this is Dakotah. She's joining the band with the boys!"

Dakotah smiled, shaking hands, and accepting the greetings. It didn't take long for her to get dragged into conversation about pizza and what they were going to do for the night. Yuskue waited until they were gone to look at Hiei. "Man, she's staying in your house. Did you learn anything about her?"

"She's a dancer, and a vegetarian." Hiei said with a shrug. "And, she obviously has a different definition of the word 'dressed.'"

"Are you complaining about that," Yuskue asked.

Kurama completely ignored Yuskue, as did Hiei. "That's not much to go on. Koenma really put us in a bad situation here." He muttered. "She's British, not that that is going to make a huge difference."

"We found someone who's shorter than shorty over here. That has to count for something." Kuwabara laughed. Yuskue punched his arm, laughing also.

Hiei glared at them. "If you two value the ability to have sex, I recommend that you shut up."

Yuskue shut up immediately. "Chill out Hiei. That is a serious threat."

"What's he gunna do, Urameshi? Shorty isn't a threat." Kuwabara continued laughing. Kurama's strong hand on Hiei's shoulder was the only thing the kept him from keeping true to his threat about Kuwabara's ability to reproduce.

"Hiei, let's go see what your sister and her friends have cooked up for tonight." Kurama said gently, leading Hiei towards the kitchen after the girls. Kuwabara was still laughing.

Hiei caught a glimpse of Yuskue punching him in the arm again. "Man, you're going to get yourself killed. I don't think Botan would appreciate if you couldn't…" Hiei couldn't hear the rest of what Yuskue was saying. He shook his head.

"I don't see what Botan sees in him," Hiei muttered, still glaring over his shoulder. "Unless the idiot is good in bed, she's not getting anything out of that relationship."

Kurama shook his head. "Hiei, if you'd give him half a chance, Kazuma is not a completely horrible person. And, he's a teenage boy, him taunting you about your height isn't unnatural. Dakotah is going to have just as hard a time."

Hiei grunted vaguely, glaring over his shoulder again before glaring back up at Kurama. "The next time he calls me short, I might be tempted to cut his legs off at the knee."

"Might be?"

"So I will be. Possibly with a dull chainsaw. Or maybe a dull butter knife."

Kurama just laughed, shaking his head at his friend. "No, Hiei, that's not going to happen." He said, pausing outside the kitchen door, where a very loud, very intense argument was going on. Dakotah's voice rose for a moment, something about not caring what the hell anyone thought about her, especially not a few guys. Some quieter words and laugher. Kurama raised an eyebrow, looking down at Hiei. "She's a lot like him." He said quietly.

Hiei just nodded, watching the door. Dakotah was quite a bit like a female version of Kuronue. "Hiei. It wasn't your fault."

_Hiei ran through the streets of the crowded neighborhood, shoving people out of his way. Kuronue had called him desperately, sounding panicked. The address Kuronue had spouted off was unfamiliar to Hiei, so he was really just trying to make his way through on the few directions he'd been able to pick up along the way. Yuskue was on his way, after he got in contact with Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei just wasn't willing to wait. The desperate feeling in his chest told him something was wrong. He was pushing himself, running as fast as he could. Faster… Faster… _

"Hiei," Kurama said gently, shaking his arm. "Hiei, come on. I think we might need to break up a cat fight." Instead of some sort of cat fight in the kitchen, Dakotah was sitting on the counter top, an unlit cigarette behind her ear, her phone sitting on the counter next to her as she yelled. The rest of the girls were putting in their two cents worth too.

"You're such an ass! What the hell makes you think you can call me, calling me a slut and a whore. You don't fucking know me, and if I remember correctly, you friend dumped **me**, not the other way around. I sure as shit didn't break his heart." Dakotah yelled. The voice on the other side of the line was muffled as he or she muttered something under his breath.

"What was that? We didn't quite catch the fact that we're right and you're completely out of line." Shizuru asked, leaning over the phone. "What I'm getting from this conversation is that you think your friend was on the wrong side of a break up that he caused."

The voice sounded angry. "So what? She didn't even have a problem with it. That little whore just moved on to another guy and—"

"First, the next time you call her a whore, I'm going to track you down and cause you quite a bit of pain." Botan threatened. "And second, what was she supposed to do? Sit around and cry?"

"No, but she didn't even wait a day…"

"I waited three weeks! I'm sorry that I did need a little comfort, and the person I turned to happened to be male," Dakotah snapped. "If that was what you considered getting with another guy… Damn. I'm worried about you."

"I don't know why I bother. You broke his heart you cold hearted whore!"

Dakotah jumped off the counter, which put her quick a bit closer to the phone's mouth piece. "Devon dumped me, TWO NIGHTS before prom. He broke my freaking heart if anyone's heart got broken! You can go to hell for all I care and so can he if you're going to pull shit like this with me." She snapped, picking up her phone and hurling it against the wall. The phone stayed intact, but the connection of the call was cut off. Dakotah stood, huffing a bit as she glared at the phone, her ample chest rising and falling with each breath. There was a short silence as Kurama and Hiei just stood in the door way, giving the girls some rather curious looks. Dakotah was glaring at her phone, and the rest of the girls were watching Dakotah with somewhat surprised looks. Finally Shizuru spoke up.

"You go kid! Told that ass off like he deserved." She said, slapping Dakotah on the back. Dakotah just nodded, shaking a little bit as she lit the cigarette. She took a deep drag, letting the smoke out slowly.

"Bastard. Worked me for everything I was worth. So desperate to get laid." She sighed, cocking her head to the side. "Virgins," She muttered, and edge of almost disgust in her voice.

Keiko patted her on the back somewhat nervously. "You handled that well. Is your phone going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Dakotah replied with a dismissive shrug. "I've dropped it and thrown it plenty of times. I even dropped in the tub like last night."

"You're an extremely responsible person," Hiei said dully, raising an eyebrow as Dakotah stuck her tongue out at him, flashing the silver bar bell that went through her tongue. "And extremely mature. I don't know exactly where Koenma found you, but we need someone who's at least halfway serious about what we have going on here."

Dakotah raised an eyebrow, setting her smoke in an ash tray on the table as she stepped forward to glare up at Hiei. The three inch height difference between them didn't really seem to faze her. "You're just asking to get you ass kicked, aren't you," She asked, pressing her hands against Hiei's chest. "Are you just one of those smug, god damned bastards that thinks he's some amazing rock star, so he can say whatever the fuck you want to people?"

Hiei caught Dakotah's wrist as she shoved back. He twisted her around a few quick movements, wrapping an arm under her chest, and the other pressed against her throat. "No. I'm just stating the truth here. I don't recommend struggling." He said, his breath brushing against Dakotah's neck. She growled something, continuing to struggle against him. Hiei tightened his grip. "Give." Hiei kicked one of Dakotah's feet out as she tried to kick back at him. That forced Dakotah to spread her legs, putting her at about five feet tall. "You're completely defenseless. Give up."

Dakotah grunted a few times, pressing back against Hiei. He just tightened his grip again. "Fine, fine. I give."

"Good. Now listen up," Hiei said, not letting her go. "Koenma said you were good, and he hasn't done anything that's hurt the band yet, so we're giving you a chance. I can say whatever the fuck I want to you because you need to get used to taking shit. You're a hot head, and that may not be horrible, but you need to learn how to calm down." He said, easily letting Dakotah go. She turned slowly, keeping her head down. Her purple hair shaded her eyes as she actually looked pretty subdued. Hiei nodded slowly as he watched her. "You need to learn how to protect yourself too."

"I tried. Everyone just laughed it off and put me off as a lost cause." Dakotah muttered, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Hn. Not anymore."

Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko had all been watching this exchange, and all of them were having somewhat different thoughts. Well.. Almost all. Botan and Keiko were considering what a cute couple the two would make, and that they actually could work together. Yukina was giving her twin a fairly curious look about his sincere interest in Dakotah. Shizuru and Kurama were studying Dakotah's very submissive stance after Hiei had forced her to give up, and wondering just how much experience she had in the world of BDSM. So, only Yukina was having a really unique thought, but they didn't know what the others were thinking.

Kurama shook off his thoughts first, stepping between Hiei and Dakotah. "Well, now that we've gone through this, I think the plan was to order pizza," He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hiei replied with a, "Hn."

Dakotah was a little more enthusiastic about getting back to the plan. "Yeah! I'm voting on at least one vegetarian pizza, or cheese," she said brightly, focusing on the girls. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina got right back into their party planning mode, or whatever it was. Shizuru was a little less enthusiastic, but she went back with the younger girls.

"You're vegetarian? That's so awesome! We've had to deal with these guys always wanting meat," Botan said, glancing back towards the guys. Yuskue and Kuwabara had now joined them in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure Botan. You know you need a big, strong man to love and protect you," Kuwabara stated, looking proud of himself.

Yuskue punched the taller man in the head. "Yeah right, man. She doesn't need you because you're big and strong. As hard as is it to believe, you might be a good roll in the hay."

"Yuskue!" Keiko exclaimed, moving to slap her boyfriend. Yuskue let Keiko land the first blow.

"Damn, Keiko. You seriously have to bring some of this feistiness to the bed room. We'd never leave," Yuskue grinned as Keiko raised her hand again.

"Yuskue Urimeshi, I can't believe you would even…" She was cut off as Yuskue grabbed her wrist before she could slap him again. He tugged Keiko into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist as he kissed her.

Hiei snorted, rolling his eyes. "Get a room."

"I'm just going to go to a different room." Dakotah muttered.

"Agreed." Yukina said, taking one of Dakotah's hands, and then Kurama's and dragging them out of the room. Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei followed.

A few hours later, multiple boxes of pizza, and a more than a few bottles of rum, vodka, and most other hard liquors that could be found, Botan and Kuwabara had left back to Botan's house, Yuskue and Keiko had just gone off to a different room, and Shizuru had just gone home. That left Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, and Dakotah all nearly passed out drunk in the living room. It had been an interesting, and informative night. Nearly everyone had learned something about the others that they hadn't known before. With the exception of Kurama who hadn't drank as much as the others, Dakotah, who apparently held her liquor well, and Hiei who just didn't talk while drunk.

Dakotah was curled in almost a ball on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "What happens if… Yuskue and Keiko are off having sex somewhere.. in y'alls house?" Her words were slurred, and her eyes just a little glazed over as she looked at Yukina and Hiei. Yukina was curled on the couch next to Kurama, and Hiei was stretched out on the floor next to the coffee table.

"I'll castrate Yuskue with…" Hiei started, and then paused, really considering what he'd use to deprive Yuskue of sex.

"A … Uh… A rusty spoon!" Dakotah declared, nearly falling off the coffee table in her excitement.

Hiei just nodded. "That'll work. I'll castrate the bastard with a rusty fucking spoon." Hiei slurred, nodded.

"You're not going to do anything, since you know it's happening right now." Kurama said easily. He was a good drunk, considering he'd knocked back a couple of bottles of rum all by himself. "And it's happened before and you've yet to follow through on any of your threats."

"Yeah, yeah fuck off Kurama." Hiei muttered.

Dakotah laughed, hiccupping a bit. "This time I'm here to cheer him on, while he castrates Yuskue." She said, nodding with a drunken smile.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't…" Yukina hiccupped in the middle of her sentence. "Allow you two to do that. Keiko really enjoys sex…"

"And Yuskue is somewhat important to the band, even if you insist otherwise. He's one of the best bass players around." Kurama said.

Hiei grunted, rolling his eyes, before rolling to look at Dakotah. He waited a few moments, before Dakotah's eyes focused on him. "You haven't proved that you can perform. Koenma claims that you're good on stage, but I'm not so sure…"

Dakotah raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatdoya want me to do? Play something for you?"

"No, no…" Hiei muttered, shaking his head, sitting up a bit, putting his face about an inch away from Dakotah's. Said girl raised an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes. "You can play something when we're all sober. A real test… You can sing, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dakotah nodded. "Yeah, courses I can," She blinked. "A little."

"Good," He said, rolling over to look at Yukina. "Is the karaoke machine thing still set up?" The blue haired girl nodded. Hiei nodded again. "Good. Go pick a song from the piles of disk over there," His last statement was directed at Dakotah.

Blue eyes narrowed on Hiei as Dakotah sat up, flipping her hair, which had somehow ended up braided sometime during the night, over her shoulder. "You want me to sing? For y'all?"

"Yeah, I do." Hiei said seriously.

"I think it's a good idea." Kurama added. Dakotah narrowed her eyes at the two of them, before standing up fluidly for how drunk she was.

"Fine. I'll sing."

Stumbling just slightly, she managed to get the stack of CDs for the karaoke machine. The other three just watched as she talked to herself, unbraiding her hair, flipping through disk, putting some off to the side, stacking others, before shifting through those CDs, and so on until she stopped at one CD. She considered it for a few moments.

" 'ight, y'all. We have a performance!" She exclaimed, holding the CD up in the air.

Yukina raised an eyebrow. "The… Pussy Cat Dolls, 'Kotah?"

"Not just _any_ Pussy Cat Dolls, Kina." Dakotah said, biting her lip as she grinned.

Dakotah slipped the CD in the player, picking up the wireless mic easily as the music started. She bit her lip as the music started.

"_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh)_

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Say what you gunna do to me (uh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my button baby (uh)_

_But you keep frontin (uh)_

_Say what you gunna do to me (uh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

After each line, Dakotah struck a pose, all the time, smirking at her audience.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I wanna do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

Dakotah proved that her knowledge of dance was extensive and that she was very experienced. To most people, her movement was probably unnatural, and somewhat painful looking. To a lot of people though, it looked almost like sex, with clothing on.

_You've been saying all the right things all night_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

Dakotah really was experienced in dance. She tugged easily on her clothes, without actually reveling a lot of skin.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh)_

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Say what you're gunna do to me (uh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh)_

_But you keep fronting (uh)_

_Say what you're gunna do to me (uh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_Cuz the love you say you have _

_Ain't been put on me_

_And I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm too much for you_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you_

_What you wanna do? (do)_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  


Dakotah ended gracefully in an easy pose, her back to Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama, her hands tossed casually over her head, her hair purple hair cascading around her. Dakotah looked over her shoulder and winked, grinning.

Yukina laughed, nearly falling off the couch. "That was amazing!

Dakotah laughed, nearly tipping over. "Thanks. I haven't danced like that in a long time." She murmured, letting her legs crumble under her with a small gasp. "God.. Smoking really gets to you after a while." She muttered darkly.

Hiei and Kurama were still staring at the spot where Dakotah had been. Yukina glanced between them. "I think you're getting a standing ovation over her, Kotah."

Kurama shook himself quickly. "You're quite the performer." He complimented. Dakotah smiled, before glancing at Hiei. This had been his challenge of sorts, so she was kind of looking for his approval.

Hiei nodded after a moment. "I really am impressed." He said easily. His gaze never left Dakotah. The young woman shifted a little bit under his gaze. Yukina giggled a little bit, watching Hiei watch Dakotah. And Dakotah watching Hiei. She climbed easily off the couch, bringing Kurama with her. She dragged the red head out into the hall.

"I think those two need some time alone, if you know what I mean." She grinned up at Kurama.

Kurama grinned down at her, moving to push her up against a wall. "I agree," He grinned, some of his drunken-ness showing a bit, plus a nice glaze of lust in his eyes as his hands trailed up her sides. "I think we could use some time alone too."

A good time later ended with Yukina collapsing on top of Kurama's chest. She smiled up at him, her eyes half glazed. She kissed his chest. "Love you, 'Rama." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Kina." He murmured contently, wrapping his arms around her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hiei and Dakotah had stared at each other for a good solid minute or two. They finally moved slowly. Dakotah went back to sitting on the coffee table, her feet hanging over the edge and Hiei sat back on the floor kind of between Dakotah's legs, his hands on her knees as he looked up at her.

"That was impressive." He said slowly. Dakotah nodded slowly. She was happy to have earned Hiei's seeming approval, at least a little bit. "You're going to have to prove you can play. Later. When we're sober." Dakotah nodded again, her eyes dull.

"I can play. I wouldn't be here otherwise." She murmured softly. It was Hiei's turn to nod. He squeezed her legs gently. Dakotah grinned at him. "You know, I'm not a real rocker girl. I like country music and chick-flick, tear jerkers."

Hiei laughed, sliding his hands up and down Dakotah's thighs lightly in an off-handed fashion. "You sound almost exactly like Kuronue. Vegetarian too. Thought, he really did like horror movies. Old ones. The new ones were all knock offs." He said quietly. Dakotah laced her fingers absently through Hiei's, stilling his hands as he stared blankly at some point over her shoulder. "He and Kurama were really close, and their friend Karasu. Kuronue and Karasu were together, and would probably have been together for all their lives." He muttered softly.

"What happened?" Dakotah asked quietly. Hiei just shook his head. Even drunk he didn't want to talk about what had happened to Kuronue. Dakotah disentangled her hands from Hiei's, sinking to her knees so she was straddling Hiei, her arms around his neck. "Sh, sh. It's okay." She murmured softly. Hiei wrapped his arms around Dakotah's waist, giving her a small squeeze.

Maybe it was because they were both drunk beyond all good reason, or maybe there was something else to it, but Dakotah and Hiei ended up curled together on the floor, pretty much passed out completely for the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's funny how much of this I had to edit out… But, I still think the chapter works and it's decently long. I really hope I edited enough for it not to get kicked off Well, it if does, I hope some of y'all get to read it. If not, then Yay! R&R.

Your dedicated author,

Alena


End file.
